Nine Point Five: Stuck in the Middle
by Paper-Whore
Summary: COMPLETE When Stephanie captures a skip in record time she discovers more than she expected. The Mafia, Ranger's daughter and ex-wife, the gym and a bank hiest make guest appearances in her life, while Morelli and Ranger make appearances elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

Nine Point Five: Stuck in the Middle

I work for my cousin, Vinnie Plum who posts bail for criminals and I was having a shocking day.  A few years ago, I bullied Vinnie into giving me the job and now, I get ten percent of the bail if I manage to bring in the skip.  I usually have to call on Ranger, my mentor for help.

I was after this guy named Nigel Taylor who was wanted for skipping his hearing.  The guy was an accessory to armed robbery and murder.  I spent all day watching his and his house.  Then, when I went for a bathroom break, he left.  I managed to catch up to him at the main intersection, but _somehow_ I got a flat and he got away.  My theory: it was the skip I was supposed to capture.

That wasn't the worst of it.  My rent was overdue.  The only food I had in my apartment was a box of Fruit Loops and a few bottles of beer.  It had been about three weeks since I had made an apprehension.

So, I was back to the office.  I pushed open the door and, my day suddenly looked a bit better.  Connie, had donuts on her desk.  Connie works for Vinnie.  She's the office chick.  She's one of the few women who will take the garbage his dishes out.

I grabbed a donut and sat on the desk next to Connie.

"Where's Lula?"  Lula's an ex-hooker, now filer for Vinnie.  

"Gone to get lunch."

We had donuts.  What else did we need?

"Are there ­_any­ _easy FTAs?  I'm desperate, Connie.  Beer and cereal are now the two main food groups.  I'm hopeless."  FTA is our jargon for failure to appear.  

Connie didn't say anything.  She wasn't exactly jumping in to save me from wallowing in my world of self-pity.__

The door to Vinnie's office swung open and Ranger stepped out.  He paused in the doorway and told Vinnie he'd get Jeanne Ellen to look in on it.

Jeanne Ellen Burrows was a bounty hunter.  She was a female Ranger who also wore all black. She and Ranger had a history.  I didn't know the details.  I don't think I really wanted to know, either.

"Yo," Ranger said when he saw me.  That was his standard greeting.

Ranger's real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso.  He's second generation Cuban-American and he's exactly as his name sounds – _hot_.

"Yo, yourself," I said deadpan.

"What's up, Babe?"  He stood in front on me, our knees touching.

I had cut a deal with Ranger that if he helped me, I would spend the night with him.  I asked for his help.  Since that night, our relationship has been different.

"I need help."  

I heard Vinnie go into a coughing fit in his office. 

"Could we talk about this elsewhere?"

Ranger led the way past his black Bronco.  He always used his Bronco when he was picking up a skip.  That was just another thing that I didn't have – a serious car.

Ranger silently walked to the deli near the office.  He ordered something healthy on healthy bread.  I ordered a pastrami sandwich.  We sat down in the back corner and ate our lunch.  He was waiting for me to start, but I didn't really want to.

"Babe?"

"I can't always rely on dumb luck.  I need to improve," I started rambling.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"I'm serious about this."

We didn't talk until we were back at the office, which really was only about one minute.

"I'll see you at six at the gym.  I don't want to give you too much time to change your mind."

I arrived at the gym ten minutes early.  I was dressed in my usual running outfit.  Ranger was waiting for me at the door.  He led the way, nodding to a few of the guys who he obviously knew.

He was leading me to a boxing ring.  I just wanted to run back to my car and hide in my bathroom.  There was no way I would even be able to hit Ranger in a fight.

"Stress less, Babe," he said as he stepped through the ropes.

He donned hand pads and told me to punch him.  First a jab and then a cross.

"You punch like a girl," he said after he straightened my wrists.

"I am a girl!"

"Hit me like you mean it, Steph."

"I don't want to hurt you."  This really meant, 'I don't want to punch you.  I don't want to punch anyone.  Hell, I don't want to be here!'

He gave me the _you can't hurt me _look.  Which was true, considering he was Batman.  So I hit him.  Now I know why he kept fixing my wrists.  If you punch with a bent wrist, you sprain it.  Which is exactly what I did.

Ranger tried to hold back a sigh, but failed.  "Lie down."

I looked at him.  I looked down at the floor.  I looked back at him and decided it would be best to do as he said.  I was waiting for him to tell me to do a hundred sit-ups.   Instead, he straddled my waist.

I bit my lip.  Surely he wasn't planning on doing anything here.  We were in a gym for crying out loud.

"Alright, focus."  He must have seen the lusty look in my eyes.  "I want you to imagine I'm one of the insane skips you have a remarkable ability to get stuck with.  I plan to kill you.  But, before I do, I'm going to rape you."  He paused while he let the details sink in.  "What are you going to do about it?"

None of the words registered.  All I could think about was that night we spent together and sex in general.  Eventually, my brain kicked in.  He wasn't talking about sex.  He was talking about self-defence.  This would have been nice thing to know when Rameriz was after me.

I pushed (half heartedly) against his chest.

"Won't work," he said as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

My brain stopped working.  I was lying on the floor with a gorgeous guy on top of me, with my hands pinned over me head.  Why would I want to get out of this?

"You can do this, Babe.  I've seen you get out of a situation like this before."  He was really enjoying this.  I just wasn't sure _what_ he was enjoying.

There was no way I could flip him while he had my hands pinned.  Ranger taught me to apply pressure in the right place, and eventually, they'll cave in.  I didn't know what Ranger's pressure point was.  But, I figured if he were a rapist, it would be easy to find.

Mentally crossing my fingers, I kissed him.  A soft, teasing kiss, which I hoped would drive him insane.  Or at least distract him.  I think he knew what I was up to, but he went along with it and allowed me to reverse our positions.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me.  "Babe, the point is to buy yourself time to get away.  Not screw your attacker."

At least he had some self-control.  I really didn't want to get it on with Ranger in the middle of a gym.  Maybe I did.  Just a little bit.

I woke up the next day with sore muscles and wrist.  Ranger had set up a whole exercise program.  Fortunately, I only had to go running four times a week.

I spent most of the day in front of Taylor's house.  At five o'clock, I left and headed for the shooting gallery.

One of Ranger's big things was getting used to my gun.  He didn't care that I hated the bloody thing.  I was surprised that even after my display of lust that the gym, he was still willing to continue the training.  Perhaps my dreams to become Wonder Woman would come true after all.

The plan was every Tuesday and Thursday at five-thirty we'd meet at the gallery and shoot at a piece of cardboard with numbers on it.

Now, normally I limit myself to three cups of coffee a day.  But since I decided to do an all nighter after the incident in the gym I'd had twice that.  So, I was a little jumpy.  I kept missing the target.  My stance was wrong.  I couldn't control the recoil.

I've read enough romance novels to recognise a plot device when I see one.  You just think, 'this is so predictable'.  The guy stands behind the girl, their bodies pressed together and he helps her shoot.  When you're in the position, all thoughts of cliché storylines are non-existent.  

After a couple of attempts, I managed to get the bullseye.  I let out a squeal of delight and spun around to give Ranger a victory smile.  I did, however, managed to squash the urge to do a victory dance.

Morelli was standing behind him.  He didn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph Morelli is my ex-fiancé.  He's also a cop.  I've known him my whole life.  We broke up because he doesn't want me to be a bounty hunter.  He says I'm a walking disaster.  I'm _not._  I'm just having a run of bad luck.  I can't help it if people break into my apartment, or every car I own is destroyed or I find dead people.  None of this is my fault.

Morelli forced a smile out.  "What are you doing here?  And with him?"

"I'm shooting the piece of cardboard."  Couldn't he see that?  "Ranger's here to make sure I don't shoot myself in the foot."

"You looked quite cosy."

He was jealous.  As flattering as it is to have two guys fighting over you, Ranger and Morelli were the two _worst_ guys to be fighting.

I stepped around Ranger and grabbed Morelli by his tie.  If I were thinking straight, I would have asked him about the tie.  But, of course, I didn't.  We reached a secluded corner.  I didn't let go of his tie until Morelli looked at my hand, then slowly up to my eyes.

"What is your problem?" 

"_My _problem?  You looked as though you were about to do the nasty in the middle of a shooting gallery with a guy whose address is a vacant lot."

"Get real."  Amazingly enough, the thought hadn't entered my mind.  I think I was trying to keep all thoughts of sex out of my head.  

"I know you don't care what I think, but the guy's trouble, Steph.  He'll lead you into a situation, and leave you there."

I could feel my anger rising.  I just wanted to slap his face, but I managed to control myself.  I gave him one of my mother's classic hoity-toity looks.  "Thanks for the advice."

I dragged myself up the stairs to my apartment.  I live in a little one bedder with my hamster, Rex.  It was after six-thirty.  I wouldn't be able to get Grandma to the viewing by seven.  I was pretty sure I could get her there by half-past, if I tried really hard.  I hoped I had enough time for a shower.

I slipped the key in the lock and the door swung open.  Rex was running on his wheel.  The light on my answering machine was going berserk.  

I dropped my bag on the table and flicked on the lights.  

"What are you doing here?"

Morelli took a sip of beer.  "I came to talk to you."

"We talked today."

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"Fine then," I said in a huff.  Morelli looked as though he was waiting for me to sit down before he started, but that wasn't going to happen.  I needed to maintain some control over the situation.  I leant against the kitchen bench and raised an eyebrow at him, which said _begin_.

He stared down at the beer in his hand.  Words seemed to be failing bad boy Morelli.

"I miss you, Steph," he finally said.  "I cannot stand this.  I hate treating you like an acquaintance.  God, I love you!"

I was not expecting that.  He wasn't going to say anything else.  I wasn't planning on saying anything, either.  How do you respond to something like that?

"Are you going to say anything?" 

"I would like to talk." _Not._  "But, I have to go."

"You're not meeting Ranger are you?"

"No, I'm going to pick up Grandma.  I'm taking her to a viewing."

Morelli paused for a long moment.  "You're not dating Ranger, are you?"  He crossed the room and grabbed my by my shoulders.

"No.  It's a purely professional relationship."  Except for the time I slept with him.  And that kiss in the gym.  "I'm a bounty hunter, he's a bounty hunter.  We're both bounty hunters together."

"It's too dangerous."

"What's too dangerous?" I asked, pushing against his chest.  "Working, or working with Ranger?"

"He's a bad influence."

"You just don't like him!"

"The man gives you cars.  And for what?  Sex?"

"Don't be ridiculous."  I couldn't quite meet his eye.  I think he noticed it.

"The bastard trades you cars for sex?  I swear if I see the two of you together ever again, I am going to-"

"Get out!" I yelled, pointing at the door.  "Get out, now!"  
  


I sank down onto my couch.  I was exhausted.  A day doing nothing really takes it out of you.  I was about to reach for Morelli's bottle of beer when I noticed that he had taken it with him.  The bastard took my beer!

I was being shaken.  I was very comfortable and someone was rude enough to shake me awake.  I opened my eyes, and saw Ranger staring down at me.

"What?" I asked.  I couldn't decide if my voice was slurry.

"You're drunk.  What happened last night?"

"I drank some beer."  

"Why?"

"Morelli."

"Have a shower.  I'll be back soon," he said as he fished the keys of him BM out of his pocket.

"No.  I have to pick up a failure to appeal."

The corners of Ranger's lips turned up in a Ranger-smile.  Then he started to laugh.  I frowned at him.  

"Have a shower, Babe."  

Then he was gone.

I was back at the bloody gym.  Ranger knew how much I hated the place.  I think, no, I know he enjoyed seeing me suffer.

As per usual, he made me lift ridiculously heavy weights.  I had done biceps and triceps and was now onto lat pull-downs.

I was tired.  My arms were sore.

"Come on, Babe.  Control it."

I dropped my head to my chest and sighed.  I squeaked when I felt Ranger slide on the bench behind me to help with the weights.  He was close enough that I could feel him, but far enough away, that he wouldn't be in the way of the weights.  

Once I had completed the four reps, he slid away from me.  According to Ranger, this created 'definition'.  Quite frankly, I couldn't care if I had definition or not.  I couldn't care if I could only lift ten pounds.

"Self defence now, Babe."

"Ranger," I whined as I sank down onto the bench.  "I'm sore.  I can't move and now you want me to fight you?"

"This is what you wanted."

"Not like this.  And definitely not this badly!  I've forgotten what it's like to be able to feel my arms."

I think I was pissing him off, but I really didn't care.

"What about improving?  Jeanne Ellen has something to do with this, doesn't she?"  He paused.  "So you're just giving up?" he asked in his morale boosting voice.

I paused for a moment.  "Yes."  

Then I was gone.

A few days later, Lula and I decided to scope out Taylor's house again.  We wandered up the drive and knocked on the front door.  No answer.  We went around the back, checking the windows.  Everything seemed fine.  The back door was locked.  

"Don't have your lock pick, do you?" I asked Lula.

"Nuh."

A great wind blew.  You get that this time of year in Trenton.  Lula looked as though she was about to fall.  Somehow, she managed to slam her bag through the window.

"Damn wind.  Almost blew me off my feet."

I sighed as I snapped on a pair of gloves.  

"His house seems fine," I said as I did a quick glance around.  

Taylor lived in a little two-story house.  Kitchen and living room downstairs.  Two bedrooms and the bathroom would be up stairs.  

"I'm going upstairs.  Keep a look out."

"Can do, buckaroo," she sang.

The place was fine, minus the bad smell.  I opened the first bedroom door.  A study.  I'd have to go through his computer files.  I opened the next bedroom door and I almost screamed.  Nigel was lying on the bed in a pool of blood.  I think it was Nigel.  Hard to say since his head was missing.

I'm used to finding dead people.  Some people find gold, I find dead people.  

I ran downstairs to Lula.  "Call the police!  Taylor's dead."

Lula waited the ten minutes it took for the police to arrive.  Then she was gone.  Lula doesn't like the police.  Can't really blame her.  

"Want to tell me what happened?" Tom Bell asked.  

Tom was primary on a case not too long ago.  He had obviously got this one too, lucky man.

We were standing out the front of the house.  I told Tom everything – except for the part about Lula breaking in.  I kept my head down.  Avoiding eye contact is the way to go.

I heard the sound of a door slamming shut and glanced up.  Morelli was standing at the tape signing in.  He must have sensed me, because he looked up.  Our eyes held.  There was an odd look in his eyes.  One I couldn't recognise.  The only word I could use to describe it was wistful.  Maybe he wanted me back as badly as I wanted him.  Maybe he wanted me back more than he wanted me in his bed.

"Found another body?" Morelli asked me.

"Yeah.  He was one of my skips."

He looked down at me.  He had his cop face on.  That expression I saw was long gone.

"Did Bell finish questioning you?"

"Yes.  Did you want to ask something?"

"Where's your car?"

"I left it at the office.  I came here in Lula's.  She took off as soon as the police arrived."

"I think you're good to go, I'll just check with Tom."

He was gone before I could say anything.  A few minutes later, he returned.

"I'll drop you off at the office later.  I have to stay."

"Don't worry.  I'll get a cab."

I was about to leave, when he grabbed my wrist.  "Have you thought about what I said the other night?"

How could I forget the 'I love you, I want you back' speech?  I shook my head.

"I meant every word I said."  He had that look in his eyes.  It was that look when he wanted to kiss me, or have sex.

"I know," I said.  Then _I _was gone.  About time I got to walk out on him!

I arrived back at the office and threw myself down onto the couch.

"So, did Morelli show up?" Connie asked.  

I just stared at her.

The door to Vinnie's office swung open and Ranger stepped out.

"Yo," he said when he saw me.  "Heard you found your FTA all by yourself.  Soon you won't be needing me."

He was still pissed at me.

I smiled sweetly at him.  "Who knows, maybe I'll be running my own business."

He nodded once.  "You busy tonight?"

I heard Connie gasp, then the _flip-flop_ of a notepad being used as a fan.

I shook my head.

"Good, I'll see you at Pino's at seven."  Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I went home and showered, did my hair and make-up.  One my way out I fed Rex a couple of Fruit Loops.  Tomorrow morning, I would bank my check, then I was grocery shopping.

As usual, Ranger was already waiting for me when I arrived.  "Yo, Babe," Ranger said as I slid into the booth across from him.

"So, how'd the talk with Morelli go?" he asked.

"How did you – No, never mind."  I paused.  "I don't want to talk about it."

He stared at me with those eyes that make anyone do exactly what he wants.

"I think Morelli wants to kill you."

 Ranger didn't say anything.  He did another one of his Ranger-smiles.  I don't think death threats worry him.

"Babe, I need you to do some work for me."

I had done work for Ranger in the past.  It didn't go well.  I'm not very competent at anything that involves a criminal.

"It's nothing too tough.  All you have to do is sit in front of a house and watch it for me."

"I can do that."  I sounded far too eager.

"Good.  All the details are here," he said, handing a folder over.  "The man you're after is Pietro Romano.  Also known at Romano the Ruthless.  He missed his date with the judge last week."

"What's he wanted for?"

"Armed robbery."  He paused.  "And murder."

He just had to add the murder, didn't he?  "Isn't he in the Mafia?"

Ranger nodded.

"As in the 'I know nothing, I didn't see anything, I wasn't there, and if I was there, I was asleep' kind of Mafia?"  

He nodded again.  

He wanted me to stake out a mob-man's house!  I was getting a little hysterical.  "Why can't you or Tank do it?"  

"We're going to Florida."

"Why?"

Very rarely does Ranger give an answer more than two syllables in response to a personal question.  He's a man of mystery.  "My daughter's been kidnapped."

I was so surprised at this that he was gone before I could ask him anything else.

It was eleven thirty.  I was cold.  My legs had gone to sleep.  To top it off, I was out of donuts.  My theory is that if I do a form of exercise a day, I can afford to eat some donuts.  Considering the speed I ran out of Taylor's house, I think that can count.  

Romano's house was dark.  I'd been here since seven thirty and I hadn't seen anyone go in or out.  Of course, it isn't all that difficult to get by me.

I was considering listening with my eyes shut when I heard someone try the handle of the passenger door.  Morelli.  

"What is it now?" I snapped at him.  Did I mention I was tired?

He didn't say anything.  He just kissed me.  His hands immediately went for the zipper of my jeans.

My phone rang on the dashboard.  I pulled my hand from out of his hair and reached for it.  I was just about to press the little green phone, when Morelli decided to press the red one.

I glared at him for a second before his lips touched mine again.

The phone rang again.  This time, I managed to beat Morelli to it.

"Hello?"  My voice was passion-filled.  I just hoped it wasn't my mother.

"Yo, Babe.  I'm about to board.  How it's going?"  Ranger.

"It's fine.  The house is still dark.  No one's come in.  Really quite boring.  But it's okay because Joe's here with me."  Mental head thunk.  I really couldn't believe I just said that!

"I'm glad you two decided to work it out," he said in a distant voice.

"Ranger?"  

Silence.  I had to say something nice back to him.  What?

"I hope it all goes well."

There was silence again.  I was sure he was smiling at the other end.  "Thanks, Babe.  Later."

He hung up.

"Ranger?" Morelli asked.  He was jealous!  Oh, it made my day.

"Yeah.  He just wanted to see how I was."

I went back to Morelli's house and we talked until about three in the morning.  The conversation went around in circles for a couple of hours.  Morelli wanted sex and a wife who didn't go around getting shot at.  I wanted sex and the right to get shot at.  I really didn't want to get shot at; it's just the principle.

Joe was gone when I woke up at about nine o'clock, but there was a note on his pillow.

_            I finish at twelve.  Call me and we'll catch up for lunch._

I padded downstairs, grabbed Joe's phone and rang him while I perused the contents of his fridge.  His cell phone was turned off and he didn't answer his desk phone.  So I left a message which basically said "I'll see you at twelve-thirty at Pino's.  Let me know if it's no good."  I paused for a little while.  "I love you."

I hung up and banged my head against the fridge.  I could not believe I just told him I love him.  I wasn't even sure if I really _did_.  What the fuck was I thinking?

I arrived at Pino's a few minutes early.  Of course, Morelli was already there.  I slid into the booth next to him.  He grabbed the collar of my jacket and kissed me.

I was pretty surprised.  Surprised in a good way.  A girl could get used to these kisses.  I could hear Morelli laughing.  I opened my eyes and saw all of his cop friends clapping and whistling.  The shift had just finished.

My face was going red.  So, to give myself something to do, I took a sip of his beer.  It didn't really help.

"So, did you call me for a reason, or did you just want to kiss me senseless?"

He gave me one of _those_ looks.  "I'd prefer to screw you senseless."

I rolled my eyes.  The pizza arrived and we ate in comfortable silence.  Joe was being really sweet.  I had no idea why.  He even let me have the last slice of pizza and he didn't give me a hard time.

"Do you need me to pick up anything from your apartment?"

He was up to something, but I didn't know what.  I shook my head.

"I'll see you later, Cupcake," he said as he kissed me goodbye.

"Where are you going?"

"My mother's."

Mrs Morelli was the most formidable woman in the Burg.   You didn't want to get on her wrong side.  Joe's whole family scared the shit out of me.

I was just getting into my CR-V when my phone rang.  I whipped it out, and before I even spoke I heard an "Is it true?"

Mom.  

"Is what true?" I asked.  It's always better to feign ignorance.  I've found it's safer that way.

"You're living with Joseph.  Please tell me you're married."

It only took an hour and a half for the news to make its way through the Burg grapevine, straight to my mother.  It had to be a new record.

"No, I'm not married."  I imagined my mother doing a sign of the cross.  "Joe and I are just sorting a few things out."

"You're engaged?" my mother screamed, obviously delighted.

For the first time in my life, I had done something right.  Usually, it was my sister Valerie who was the perfect one.  I was the black sheep of the family.  It actually felt nice to be the perfect daughter for a change.  Mom was so happy I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Why don't you and Joseph come over for dinner tonight?  I was thinking of making pineapple upside-down cake."

She was pulling out the big guns.  Pineapple upside-down cake is my favourite dessert.

"Joe and I have plans for tonight.  Could we reschedule to tomorrow?"  I heard the sound of china breaking in the background.  

Fine, if Mom was bringing out the big guns, then so was I!  "Can I call you back in a few minutes?"  I hung up before she could respond.

I made my way to the office as quickly as possible without causing any damage.

"Hey," Connie said with a smile.  "I hear you're back with Morelli."

"Had any late night encounters?" Lula asked.

I did a mental eye roll.  "Yes and no.  In answer to your other questions, no I am not engaged to him, there hasn't been _any_ form of sex, so there will be no details and Ranger is away."  

"How did you know I was going to ask all of that?" Lula asked in awe.

"What's up, Stepho?" Vinnie asked as he strutted out of his office.

"My mother just called me.  Speaking of which, can I borrow your office for a few minutes?"

"What for?"

"I need to make a phone call."

"Ranger!" Lula sighed.

"Morelli!" Connie cried at the same time as Lula.

"No, my mother," I said as I stalked into Vinnie's office and slammed the door.

I dialled the number and Grandma Mazur picked up on the third ring.  

Grandma moved in with my parents when my grandfather moved on.  I think the only reason she's stayed with them is because she likes to see my father suffer.

"Henrietta Rodriguez told me that she saw you leave Joseph's house this morning.  She said the lights were still on at two o'clock in the morning."

"Joe and I were talking."  Even though it was the truth, it sounded pathetic.  "Is Mom there?"

Grandma handed the phone to my mother.  I knew she was going to start a long-winded lecture, so I decided to get in first.

"How do you make stuffed cabbages?"

"Why do you want to know?  Are you planning on making them for Joseph?"

"Yes."

My mother screamed.

I hung up a few minutes later with the recipe in my pocket.  There was a small stack of FTAs on Connie's desk.  I flicked through the pile and picked the easiest out.

Jennifer Scott was wanted for shoplifting Calvin Klein jeans from Macy's.  If you ask me, she was smart.  No one in their right mind would pay full price for CK jeans.

Richard Edwards had bailed out after setting fire to a police cruiser, right outside the station.  I'm not sure why I decided on the pyromaniac.  It was either a pyro or a serial killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Since I only had a few hours to do the shopping and cooking, I decided Jennifer would be the way to go.  So, I jumped in my car and headed over to her apartment.

I knocked on her door and waited for a moment.  Jennifer answered the door – not a smart girl.

She was in her early twenties.  Long straight brown hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed in days.  Her eyes were shadowed.

"I'm Stephanie.  Vincent Plum sent me to reschedule your court hearing.  There really isn't much involved.  All you have to do is go down to the station and tell them when suits you."

Jennifer started dancing on the spot.  There was someone behind me.  I was about to turn around when I was thrown across the hall.  My head slammed against the wall and I had to blink back the pain for a moment.

"Who are you?" 

This had to be her boyfriend.  He looked like a couch potato with an attitude. 

"This is Steph.  Remember I was telling you about her?  We met at the Mall a few days ago," the girl lied through her teeth.

I just smiled and nodded.

Her boyfriend offered a confused look.  It was obvious he didn't remember the conversation.  "Uh, well what she doing here?"

"I was going to get Pino's for a late lunch."

"What's wrong with your car?" he asked as he grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards him.

"It's broken down.  Remember?"

He nodded.

"We'll be back in about ten minutes," she called over her shoulder as she led the way down the stairs.

"Which one is your car?" she asked once we were outside.

I pointed to my car and she basically jumped in.

"So, to the station?" I asked her.

"Oh, can we go to Pino's first, please?  Then I'll go and reschedule.  I promise."

I almost bought it.  The girl was good.

"I'll tell you what, we'll take it away.  What do you want?"

She smiled at me.  "Seafood, no anchovies."

I rang Pino's and a few minutes later, we were standing at the counter waiting for our pizza.  Another few minutes later, with pizza in hand, we headed back to the car.

"I'm guessing you're rescheduling to get away from your boyfriend?"  

"Yeah."

"Why wait?  Why didn't you go down to the station yourself?"

She picked an anchovy off her slice.  "I didn't know what to do.  How was I meant to know?" 

We finished the pizza in silence, then we headed over to the station.  It isn't often you get a skip who actually _wants_ to go to prison.

Morelli arrived home at six-thirty.  He threw his keys and gun belt onto the kitchen bench, and then stared at me.

I had a dish of cabbages, potatoes and greens on the table.  I was just like a proper housewife – less the apron.  The disturbing part was that I enjoyed the look of admiration that flittered across his face.

"Did you really make this?" he asked as he helped himself to a couple of cabbages.

I nodded.  "They aren't going to be as good as Mom's.  But I tried."

"You really made this?"

Now, why was that so hard to believe?

Joe must have seen that I was not impressed with the twenty questions.  "It's just that you don't cook.  It's kind of strange to have something like this happen."

Joe took a bite and seemed surprised.  I just hoped it was good surprised, not bad surprised.

"I'm afraid that you've only got ice-cream for dessert."

"Only ice-cream?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  I just smiled at him.  "I was planning on ordering Chinese for dinner tonight.  Guess we'll be having it tomorrow night?"

"No can do," I said.  "We're going to dinner at my parents' place."

Dinner at my parents' place had been an absolute disaster.  Joe and I had a disagreement during dessert, which turned into a screaming match on the way back to his place.  I had just finished a couple of rounds with Joe and was making my way into the bathroom when my phone rang.  

"What?" I snapped.

"Yo, Babe."

"Ranger?" I asked, glancing at Joe who was fortunately asleep.  "What's up?"

"I need your help again.  Meet me in Shorty's car park in half an hour."

Ranger was on the phone pacing when I arrived.  He was furious.  I had only seen him this angry once before.  Angry Ranger scared the hell out of me.

"No, I don't want to hear it.  I put her in your care and you can't even keep an eye on a thirteen-yer-old girl."  He paused while he listened to the guy on the other end.

"Fuck, Greg.  Anything could have happened to her.  Do you have any idea how upset her mother was?  I had to fly across the country to fix up another one of your screw-ups.  I'll be sending someone to relieve you in the next few days."  Ranger hung up.

If he was this angry with Greg, I hated to think how angry he was when I tried to work for him.  I was hopeless.  Yet, he kept hiring me.  I think that was because of the attraction.  Together, we're just one ball of unresolved sexual tension.

Ranger was taking the kidnapping pretty hard.  He loved his girl.  I had never seen a photo of her – Ranger isn't exactly the kind of guy to carry photos in his wallet – but I was sure she would be beautiful.  

Not too long ago, my grandmother was abducted.  Of course, she didn't take it seriously.  But I was scared out of my wits.  The thought of what could have happened to her still brought tears to my eyes.

Ranger turned around to me.  His face was hard – for a moment.  Then he saw the tears running down my face.  "Babe."  He gently wiped tears from my face.  

I wanted to cry harder.  I refused to.  I would just have to curl up with Morelli.

"How is she?"

"She's okay.  She's with her mother.  I still have Greg on surveillance."  His voice hardened when he spoke of Greg.

"You're replacing him."

"That's why you're here.  I want you in Miami to relieve him."

"No offence, but why don't you get Tank or Bobby?"

"I've asked Jeanne Ellen to take over.  Only problem is she's bringing in an FTA.  So, I want you there until she arrives."

"But why not get Tank or Bobby?"

"Tank wandering around with Alejandra?"

"It would look a little out of place."

Ranger nodded.

"So, when do I go?"

"Your flight leaves eight o'clock tomorrow morning.  Everything you need to know is in here," he said as he handed me the folder.

I paused and thought for a while.

"You can't tell Morelli.  I want this quiet."

I nodded.  "I'll do my best, Ranger.  I promise."

I took a step towards him, cupped his face and kissed him quickly on the lips.  He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.  I don't know what I was thinking.  I think I was hoping I could move faster than he could.  

I guess Ranger needed some support for a change.  If I had something he needed, then he could take it.  The kissed deepened…  Ranger's kisses were different to Morelli's.

Morelli!  The thought caused me to push Ranger away.  

"I guess you'd better start packing." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Clorinda Manoso?" I asked the Cuban woman who answered the door of a small house in Florida.  "I'm Stephanie Plum.  Ricardo sent me."

She glared at me for a moment.  "Do you have a gun?"

"No," I said.  "I couldn't carry it on the plane.  Even if I could, I couldn't be sure that I would pack the bullets."

She reluctantly stepped aside and allowed me into her house.

"Momma, that car is still outside my window."

This was Alejandra.  She was exactly how I imagined - tall for her age with long, straight black hair.  

That car belonged to Greg.  Even _I_ knew to stay out of sight when doing surveillance.

"Alejandra, this is Stephanie.  She's staying with us for a while."

"Dad sent you, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Is he angry?  He didn't seem too pleased-"

"Go to your room, Alej.  I want to talk to Stephanie."

Alejandra pouted, but when to her room.

"Ric sent you to keep on eye on Alej?  I cannot believe this has happened.  My whole world fell apart for those three days she was gone."

"I know what you mean."

"This was all Ric's fault."  My comment registered to her.  "Do you have kids?"

"No."  I have a hamster.  "My sister has three girls."

"Then how can you possibly know how I feel?"

"My grandmother was abducted.  And don't you dare talk about Ranger like that," I snapped.  The Plum anger had broken free.  "Ranger saved my grandmother and he saved your daughter!  He loves Alejandra.

"He has had his men watching the house.  He has done everything he can to keep her safe.  So don't you dare talk about him like that in front of me ever again!"

Clorinda stared at me for a moment, then smiled.  I think I just scored some points thanks to the Plum family temper.

I followed Alejandra down the stairs one morning.  The girl was a ball of energy.  She paused at the landing and jumped down the remaining stairs.

She was as graceful as her father.  I on the other hand, had all the grace of a warthog.  I fell down the stairs that Alejandra had just jumped.

She smiled the same two hundred watt smile.  "You're not very good at this, are you?"

I grimaced at her.  I was glad Jeanne Ellen was taking over.

An hour later, Clorinda, Alejandra and I were sitting over a coke at the local coffee shop.  After a bit of convincing, Alejandra managed to score a couple of dollars off Clorinda to buy a cake.

I watched her walk up to the counter and order.  She was just about to pay, when a woman grasped her shoulder.

I was up, and making my way across the room as quickly and gracefully as I could.  I grabbed the woman's arm and yanked her roughly.

"What?" she asked.  "She dropped some money.  I was just giving it back to her."

I looked at Alejandra and she nodded.  I wanted to get out of there.  I hated all the people.  It was too hard to keep an eye on Alejandra.

Not long after my little… incident, we were on our way back to Clorinda's house when my phone rang.  It was Jeanne Ellen.  I immediately bristled.

"Where are you?  I'm outside the house."

"We're on our way now.  We won't be long."  I hung up on her with a contented sigh.

Five minutes later, we were back at he house, waiting for Jeanne Ellen to cross the road.

Alejandra glared at her.

"Hi, Alejandra.  I'm Jeanne Ellen.  Your father sent me to keep an eye on you.  He wants me to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

She was trying to be nice, but it wasn't working.

Clorinda stepped in, and said something in Spanish.  Alejandra sighed and then nodded.

***

The next day I arrived back at the airport.  My CR-V was exactly where I left it.  There was only one problem.  There was nothing left.  Everything, and I mean _everything_ had been stripped.  The doors, the engine, the seats, the tyres were gone.  They even took the deodorant I kept in the glove box.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the screen for a moment, as if that would help me decide whom to call.  Joe or Ranger.  I decided Ranger would be the best option.

"Yo, Babe."

I was too tired to waste time with pleasantries.  "Where are you?"

"What's the problem?"

"My car has been stripped.  I have no way of getting home."  I suppose I could have called my mother, or Val or a cab.

"Be there soon."

I sang _Help from my Friends _while I waited for Ranger.  Fortunately, he arrived a few minutes later, so I only sang the chorus about ten times. 

"Damn," he said when he saw the remains of my car.

I nodded as I flopped ungracefully into the passenger seat.  Ranger didn't speak the whole journey.  For once, I was actually glad he was in his zone.  As we neared my apartment, I could tell that he wanted to talk.

"Did you want to come up?"  I don't know why I bothered to ask.  Of course the answer would be yes.

I slipped the key into my lock and opened the door.  I flipped the light on and swore.

"What are you doing here, Joe?"  I really didn't want Ranger and Joe to get into a fight.  Not now, I was too tired.

"I haven't heard from you in a week."

I sighed.  I turned around to say something to Ranger, but he was gone.  I dropped my bag on the floor and turned back to Joe.

"Where have you been?  You haven't been shacked up with _him_ have you?"

"No, I haven't been with Ranger," I said as I sauntered up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  "I've been with some friends."

"Did you need space?  From me?"

Damn!  My little distraction wasn't working.  I nodded.  It wasn't exactly the truth, but then, it wasn't exactly a lie.  I really don't think I'm cut out to be a wife or mother.  I don't really mind the idea of having Joe come home after work, sitting down to dinner and then going to bed.  But I can't see myself as a mother.  I can't stand the thought of being the perfect Burg wife who cooks and cleans and looks after the kids.

"This isn't going to work, is it?"

I really didn't know what to say.  I think I love him; I just don't want the confinement that comes with marriage.  Now that I think about it, he still doesn't approve of being a bounty hunter.  Maybe I should change professions.  Even Ranger seems to think I'm not really suited to the job.

While I was musing, Joe made his was to the door.  He paused and turned around.

"Bye, cupcake."

I let him go. 

When I arrived at the office the next morning, there was a stack of FTA folders sitting on Connie's desk.  I grabbed the lot of them and sat down on the chair in the corner while I read them.

"Where've you been, girl?" Lula asked, hands on hips.  "You haven't returned any of my calls."

"I was doing a job for Ranger."

"What kind of job?" Connie asked as she ran from her desk to stand next to Lula.

"He was distracted _all_ of last week.  I bet I know why."

"Why?" I asked without glancing up from the folders.  I hadn't slept well last night.  My brain wasn't functioning properly.

"Because you spent every night screwing him, didn't you?  You screwed Ranger from dusk till dawn!"

"Connie, I just came in to pick up my check."

I looked up and saw Ranger leaning against the desk, arms crossed, smirking at me.

Connie rushed back to the desk to fill out the check while Lula pretended to look busy, filing away the new FTA folders.

Once he got the check, Ranger made his way to where I was sitting watching the scene with a little bit of amusement.  He leant down and whispered in my ear.  Then, he was gone.

Thirty minutes later, as arranged, I wandered into Shorty's, Ranger's bar.  I found him sitting at his usual table, keeping his eyes on the door.

He didn't even wait for me to get settled before he started firing questions.  Did anything out of the ordinary happen?  How is Alejandra?  How pissed is Clorinda?  Did anyone visit while you were there?

About an hour later, we left.  I was about to flag down a cab, not wanting to annoy Ranger when John Lang, my insurance broker got out of his car.

"Mr Lang!"  He didn't look too happy to see me.  "Mr Lang, I would like to submit some forms for a claim."

"What happened this time?" 

"My car was stripped bare while I was away on vacation."

Amazingly enough, he took the forms.  "You're a _huge_ risk.  I've lost count of the number of claims you've posted with us in the last few years."  He did have a point.  "After your last claim, we decided it would be best to make a few alterations."

"What do you mean alterations?  Do you mean my car isn't fucking covered?"

"You're a danger to society.  So, no, there will be no money for a new car."  He folded the paper in half, and then ripped it.  He ripped it over and over again.  

"This is exactly why females your age have to pay such a lot for insurance.  You're a reckless bunch who only thinks about makeup and shoes."  He mumbled something under his breath.

I was about to ask what he had just said, when Ranger stepped forward.  "I would prefer that you didn't refer to Ms Plum like that."  He had obviously heard Lang.

"And you would be?" Lang asked as he took in Ranger's black boots, cargos and shirt.

"Ranger," he said as he offered his hand.  If I had been Ranger, I would have shot the bastard in the head.

Speaking of shooting bastards in the head, he'd already done that.  Eddie Abruzzi was harassing me and long story short, Ranger hunted him down and killed him.  That was the only time Joe's ever approved of Ranger's methods.

It's kind of nice having Ranger around.  While Joe's possessive, Ranger's protective of me.  I'm not whether it's because I'm hopeless at apprehending or because if he has a thing for me.  I think he loves seeing a damsel in distress.

I had missed the whole conversation.  I really had to stop thinking.  Ranger guided me over to his Beemer with a hand at the small of the back.  

"I'll give him until the end of the week."

"Then what?" I _had_ to ask.

"Then I'll give you one of my cars."

Ranger dropped me back at the office and I wandered in, throwing a bag of cookies on Connie's desk for her and Lula.

"Feel like driving me to an FTA's place?" I asked Lula.

"Sure.  Vinnie's been bad moody all day.  He wasn't happy when you came back after being AWOL for a week."

I shrugged and followed Lula out the door to her Firebird.

We headed over to Edwards' apartment.  It was an ugly block painted pink and blue.  What kind of person paints a building pink?

I marched up to his door, knocked and covered the eyehole with my hand.  I'd heard that security guards use black plastic, but I think my hand works just as well.

"What do you want?" Edwards snapped as appeared in the doorway in a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Richard Edwards?  I'm Stephanie Plum.  I've been assigned to reschedule your court date."

"Is that so?" he sneered at me as he dropped ash onto our shoes.

"You skinny little bastard," Lula screamed as she lunged forward.  

"Do you have any idea how expensive these shoes are?"

Edwards shrugged as he started up another cigarette.  "I'm not going with you to reschedule and I'm definitely not going to prison."  He shut the door in my face.

I glanced at Lula who started to pound on the door.

"Fuck off!" he yelled through the door.

Lula kept pounding.

Ten minutes later, Carl and his partner Big Dog wandered up the stairs.

"Shit, Steph!"

"We've had some complaints about a couple disturbing the peace.  You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Big Dog asked with a smile.

"My FTA's in there."  I sounded like a seven-year-old.

"Come back another day," Carl ordered as he pushed me towards the stairs.

Since my car was MIA, I was spending more of my time at the office.  Vinnie was out at lunch when Ranger came in with another body receipt.

He was examining a couple of folders when his phone rang.

"What's up, Jeanne Ellen?"

We all stopped breathing so we could hear the conversation. 

"It's too dangerous in Miami.  There have been five drive-bys in the last two weeks.  Each time getting closer to Clorinda's place.  Ranger, they need to be relocated."

"Pack their bags and book a flight here."

Ranger was then off.  I managed to catch up with him just before he started his Bronco.  So, there I was standing on the sidewalk leaning in the window talking to him, looking like a slut.  I stepped away from the car and watched as Ranger drove off.  

I had a prickly sensation running down my neck.  I looked up and saw Morelli across the road.  He was giving me one of those _you're pond scum_ looks that he had obviously learnt from his mother.  

I sighed and went back inside.

"I need shoes."

Lula looked down at my feet.  Yes, I was wearing shoes.  Then she smiled.  "Well let's get going, girl.  The shops are still open!"

"But what about the filing?" I asked, looking at a pile of folders on the desk.  You see, if I said nothing at all and let Lula take me shopping, it would be _my_ fault.  But by pointing out that she had work to do, I shifted the blame.

"I'll do them tomorrow.  Not like they're going anywhere," she said with a wave of her hand as she grabbed her handbag.

We got into her car and Lula took off.

"So what happened?  I saw you out at the car with Ranger."

"I broke up with Joe."

"Already knew that.  What's new?"

"He saw me with Ranger and gave me one of the classic pond looks." 

"Hmm.  What about Ranger?"

I shrugged and looked out the window, not wanting to talk.  I saw people walking along the road with shopping bags and coffee cups.  None of this really registered.

"Hey, it's Richard Edwards," I cried.  How could I not have noticed the idiot who dropped ash on my shoes?

"It is too.  Did you want to go after him?"

I stopped to think about it for a second.  I could buy shoes or I could run down the street and possibly get shot at.  

"Nah.  I need shoes more than food."


	6. Chapter 6

I was making myself a peanut butter sandwich when my phone rang.  It was Val.

"Steph, I need your help."

I grabbed my gun and checked it was loaded.  "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Six minutes later, I pulled up out the front of my parents' place.

"What's the matter?"

"Lisa is driving me mad.  I need to get out."  She looked at me.

"No!  You're not coming with me."

Ten minutes, a sore throat and a lot of curious neighbours later, Val and I were making our way to Hamilton.

I pulled up in front and pushed open the door.  Ranger was leaning against the filing cabinets looking incredibly sexy.  Behind me, Val screamed, grabbed my arm and stopped. 

Ranger nodded at me and smiled at Val.  The girl was obsessed with him.  I managed to pry off her fingers and walked over where Ranger was standing.

"Got the big sister today?"

"Yep.  She needed to get away."

"Are you up for some decoy work?"

"Why am I needed?"  I did not like the look in his eyes.

"The guy's straight and so am I."

He walked over to where Vale was almost drooling.  "Steph and I are going out."

"I'd love to come!" she said with her hand on her chest.  She was far too eager.  

"So, who am I after?" I asked once we were all in Ranger's Bronco.

"Robert Ranson.  Serial Rapist.  Looks like a duck," he said, handing me a photo.

No one spoke until Ranger had pulled up in front of his house.

"You coming, Val?"

"No, no, no.  I'll just stay here."

"Alright, Ranger will look after you."

She started fanning herself.  I saw Ranger glare at me.

"I'll have your back," he said as he got out of the car.

I looked at him.  I was not sure about this.

"In and out, Babe."

I pulled off my jersey so I was just in my sports bra and jeans and threw it at Ranger who smirked at me.  He had been doing that an awful lot lately.

I sauntered up to Ranson's door, mainly for Ranger's benefit and knocked.  A minute later, he answered.  Ranger was right.  He did look like a duck.  He reminded me a lot of a character from a Donald Duck comic book I'd read as a kid.  I think Ranger had read the same one.

"What?"

"My car's broken down.  Could I use your phone?" I asked I my best Valley Girl voice.

"No.  But I will have a look for you."

I smiled at him and led the way to Ranger's Bronco.  I glanced at it and saw that Val had got out.  

I looked away from the car to look for Ranger, and that was when it happened.  Ranson grabbed me from behind, threw me to the ground and then straddled my thighs.

I would have screamed for Ranger, except that the bastard knocked the wind out of me.  I tried to sort through the panic to the rational part of my mind - the part of my mind, which had actually paid attention when Ranger was teaching self-defence.

"The funniest thing happened today," I started rambling.  "I was making myself a-"

He kissed me.  I have to say, it was the most disgusting experience I have ever been forced to endure.  Instinct kicked in.  I did _not_ want to be kissed by this guy or to be another one of his victims.

I managed to maim him sufficiently for Ranger to stroll up and cuff him.  He smiled at me as he threw Ranson into the back.

"Let me guess, you were assessing my self-defence?"

I spent an hour in the shower, trying to get rid of the icky feeling from Ranson.  I was walking from the bathroom to my bedroom towelling my wet hair when I heard Ranger's voice.  

I dressed then played back the message he'd left on my machine.  He wanted me to meet him and the others at RangeMan offices as soon as possible.

Half an hour later, I was making my way to Ranger's office where he, Tank, Bobby and Lester where talking.

"If she's driving you insane then you've got to get rid of her.  Send her back to Miami," Bobby suggested.

"The threat hasn't been neutralised."  Ranger sounded tired.  

"I haven't heard anything about any more shootings."

"I'm not sure if the drive-by shootings are related to the men who took Alej."

"If you're not sure then you could probably send them back."

"It's just too risky at the moment."

"Man, it's Miami.  It's always going to be risky."

I decided to walk into the room as Ranger signalled the end of the conversation.

"Yo, Babe.  Right, now that Steph's here, I'll get straight to the point.  Romano is preparing to hit the another bank."

"When?" Lester asked.

"Exactly a week's time.  They're getting a large deposit at ten, I believe he plans to hit it at ten-thirty."

"Are we having an undercover op?" Bobby asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Yes."

"Who's going in?" Tank asked.

"Steph."

"What?" I cried, snapping out of my daydream.  "You want me to do _what_?"

"Go in, make sure nothing goes wrong.  If need be, you get shoot a member of the mafia," Bobby answered.

I shot him a _good job_ look.  There was no way in hell I was going to shoot a member of the mafia.

"Babe, I can't send Tank in.  We've been through this before.  I need you in there to be my ears."

"Ranger," I whined.

"Do this for me, and I'll help you get Edwards."

I stayed and waited for the Merry Men to leave before I made my way over to where Ranger was standing.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't meant to say that, but it just sort of slipped out.  I meant to complain about being used as bait.

"What's up, Ranger?" I asked when he hadn't answered me.

"Just leave it."

"What's wrong with Clorinda and Alejandra?"

I looked at him for a few minutes.

"You've been staking out Romano's every night, haven't you?  You've been trying to avoid them?"

"Stephanie.  It's fine."

"I guess I can't blame you.  I'd want to avoid Clorinda too if all I ever heard was how my job was too dangerous.  How she was forced to leave all her family and friends in Miami because of the threat to her and her daughter."

Ranger let out a breath.  I guess I was on the right track.

"Ranger," I said softly as I stroked his face.  I guess he was right.  My biological clock was ticking.  My maternal instincts were starting to kick in.  "I'll take Clorinda and Alejandra out for a girls' night tonight."  He looked at me.  He really wasn't marriage material.  "You can have the Batcave to yourself, then I'll drop them off when we're done."

"Nice try, Babe.  I'll bunk at your place."

"I want to see the Batcave," I said with a pout, which caused Ranger to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

At three o'clock, Ranger, Clorinda and Alejandra pulled up in the Mercedes.  They looked like a happy family.  If I didn't know her past, I would have been jealous of Clorinda.

"Hey Steph!" Alejandra squealed as I opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Clorinda asked.

"One minute.  Have a seat, I need to talk to Ranger."

Once we were safely in my bedroom, Ranger raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do any of your Men know about tonight?"

"I've given them orders to be on call."

"They won't be at the mall?"

"No.  Do you have you gun?"

I shook my head.  "I have my pepper spray and stun gun, though."

"Good enough."

I drove Clorinda and Alejandra to the Mall.  First thing on the agenda was to check out the movies.  There was a romantic comedy on which Alejandra agreed to see provided she got a bag of M&Ms and an ice cream.  Since Ranger was paying, I was not worried about the price.

We headed to Macy's after the movie.  We looked at underwear and jewellery, women's clothes and shoes, kids' clothes and toys, books and videos.  Alejandra found a couple skirts, shirts and a pair of jeans and while she was trying them on, I took the chance to speak to Clorinda.

"How are things at Ranger's?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes… No, he's never home.  He's supposed to be protecting Alejandra and me from _whomever_ and he's never around to do his job!"

"No one knows where he lives.  I'm not even sure his guys know exactly where he lives.  The address on his license is an empty lot.  No one will ever find him if he doesn't want to be found.    I'm sure he's got all kinds of security throughout the place.  You can't ask for much better protection than that."

"Yes, all that's true.  But he's-"

"Momma, what do you think?" Alejandra asked as she opened the change room door and did a little spin.

"I like it, Alej."  Alejandra smiled and closed the door.  "Ricardo has a responsibility to Alejandra and to me."

I sighed.  "He's been sending you money for Alejandra, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"And he flew straight to Miami when he heard about Alejandra.  He's done everything he can to protect the two of you.  He can't do much more, Clorinda."

"He should be at home with me and Alejandra!"

"He won't be!  Bloody hell, you have separated!"  I took a deep breath.  "If my ex-husband needed my help for _anything_, I would just laugh and walk away.  Ranger hasn't done that, and he won't.  Give him a break!"

Clorinda glared at me, said something (I'm guessing derogatory) in Spanish and walked out of the change room area.

Alejandra opened the door, her clothes draped over her arm.  "Where's Momma?"

"She's gone to have a look around outside.  Come on, we'll see if we can find her."

We found Clorinda sitting on a chair by the counter.

"You can have two things, Alej.  What would you like?"

"These!" Alejandra cried, holding out a little denim skirt and black top with a pink rose.

Clorinda paid for the outfit then we made our way to a little coffee shop for a light dinner. 

We had all ordered our meal while Alejandra was checking out the cakes in the cabinet.  Clorinda was reaching into her bag to pull out her purse when I stopped her.

"All food is on Ranger.  He was smart enough not to say essentials," I said with a small laugh.

She nodded.  "Stephanie, I've been thinking about what you said.  And you were right.  I do need to give Ric a break.  I think that's always been the problem."

Finally we agreed.

"Don't tell him I spoke to you about it, okay?  If he finds out I've been meddling in his life I think he'll kill me."

"Not a word," she promised with a smile as we sat down at a table.

The rest of the night went by quickly and uneventfully.  The shops were closing as we were getting ready to leave, so we grabbed an ice cream each and did some window-shopping as we made our way back to the car.

I opened the door to my apartment and let Clorinda and Alejandra in.

"Where have you been?"

Clorinda looked at me before she answered.  "We saw a movie, did some shopping and had dinner.  Steph and I had a ball.  I haven't had a decent girls' night in a long time."

Ranger nodded.

"Daddy!  Look what Momma bought me."  Alejandra shoved her hand into the shopping bag and pulled out her clothes. 

"Are you going to stake out Romano's?" I asked as Ranger was preparing to shove Clorinda and Alejandra out the door.

"No, not tonight."

I smiled at what that meant.  I'm sure he knew that I had spoken to Clorinda, but if he wasn't going to say anything, nor was I.

"Oh, Ranger, your change," I said reaching into my purse and handing him the money.  "Good night."

I really wanted to ask him to help with Edwards, but I didn't want to ask in front of Clorinda.  I'd just have to ring him tomorrow, I thought as I shut the door.  I was pulling my jacket off as I heard three fire trucks go by.  Had to pick up Edwards ASAP or I'd be living with my parents.

I was slowly dragging myself up the stairs of my apartment.  I had had shitty day, trying to find Edwards.  The guy did not want to be found.  Honestly, I didn't want to find him.  All I really wanted to do was have a long soak in the bath.  When I reached my apartment, I saw that my door was ajar.  I stood outside while I dug around in my bad for my pepper spray.  I pushed the door open and flicked on the light.  There were little black patches through my apartment.  One on my couch, one on my bed, one on the lino of the kitchen.  

The phone rang, and I picked it up on the third ring.

"Did you like your warm welcoming?"

Richard Edwards.  I suppose I should be thankful that he didn't burn my whole apartment down.

"It really wasn't that warm, I'm sorry."  Good work.  Piss off the pyro!

"Listen here, Miss Bounty Hunter.  Leave me alone, or I'll burn your whole apartment down.  Fluffy hamster and all.  You got that?"

I hung up on him and dialled Morelli.

Ten minutes later, a few cops showed up.  They tried questioning me, but there really wasn't much to say.  Half an hour later, I was ready to leave and, if I were lucky, I'd be back in my apartment tomorrow morning.

I grabbed Rex, jumped in my car and took off.  I really didn't know where I was going.  I was just on autopilot. 

I was just considering calling Ranger when my phone rang.

"Yo, Babe.  Heard about your apartment.  You okay?"

"Apart from the fact that I don't have anywhere to stay until the police are done?  Apart from the fact that the stupid skip threatened Rex?  Yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Did you want something to do while you wait?"

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to have a look at Romano's house.  He's out of town for the night."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, I was sliding into Ranger's Bronco with a sigh.

"Is there a reason we're sitting here watching an empty house?"  As soon as my snippy question was out, I immediately regretted it.

Ranger just raised his eyebrows at me.

"The house isn't empty, is it?"

Ranger shook his head once.  "See that Mazda at the curb?  That's the Mafia's second in command.  He went in five minutes before Romano left.  That was," Ranger glanced at his watch, "twenty minutes ago."

I settled deeper into the chair to wait until the house was empty.  Ten minutes in to the wait, Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo… All of them?"  He paused.  "Good.  I'll have Cal do that tonight and I'll let you know."

Ranger ended the call, punched a number in his phone and waited a few seconds.

"Yo, Tank.  I need you to book a flight for Clorinda and Alejandra back to Miami – preferably for early tomorrow.  Call me when it's booked, then phone Cal."

Ranger received a call from Tank a few minutes later.  I looked at Ranger and he seemed more relaxed now, than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

We waited another twenty minutes before Ranger slipped out of the car, heading for Romano's house.

I crossed the road as quietly as possible.  I was nowhere near as good at stealth as Ranger was.  At least I was trying.

Ranger pulled his lock pick set out of his jacket pocket and picked the lock on the back door.  He snapped on a pair of gloves and handed a set to me.  He then began to meticulously search the whole house.

He was nothing like the cops on all the shows where they just threw everything around the place when they're serving their warrant.  Ranger made it look as though he had never been there.

With the whole house searched, Ranger then headed to the garage, which housed a red Ferrari.  The car looked a little dirty, which was very out of character for a guy like Romano.

Ranger tried the driver's side door.  "Locked."

"What kind of person locks their car, in their locked garage?"

He looked blankly at me for a second pulling out his lock pick and opening the lock.  After an initial scan which turned up nothing, he popped the trunk. 

There was a bottle of water, a small toolbox, a stack of CDs and an esky floating around the back.  Ranger grabbed the esky while I flicked through the CDs.  His taste in music was criminal! 

"Babe, you might want to look at this."

I looked into the esky and clutched my stomach.

"It's…  That's…"

"Nigel Taylor's head."

"What's it doing in Romano's trunk?" I asked once I was safely in Ranger's car.

Ranger settled deeper into the seat.  "Pietro Romano was busted for robbery gone wrong.  He was supposed to only go in there and take the cash.  One of his hostages tried to stop him escaping and got killed for his efforts.

"There were only two people involved in the robbery.  Romano and a newbie whose street name is Whale.  Whale wasn't happy about the murder, so he went to the police."

"He ratted on Romano?"

"Yes.  Whale agreed to testify against Romano for a shorter sentence.  The police apprehend Romano, but he got out on bail."

"So since then, he's been hunting down this Whale, which was why he missed his hearing?"

Ranger nodded.

"But this doesn't explain what Taylor's head was doing in Romano's car."

"Think, Babe."  He stared at me while I thought.  He then started to smile when the penny dropped.

"Taylor is Whale!  Taylor dobbed, Romano hunted him down and missed court because he was so determined to kill Taylor who missed _his_ trial because he was dodging Romano."  I paused to mentally pat myself on the back.

"Taylor was in the Mafia.  So what do we do about he head?" I asked Ranger.

"Wait until Morelli's shift."

I sighed then got out of Ranger's car and headed to my CR-V and Rex.  He waited for me to start the engine before driving off.  He made my night.

I was lovely and warm in my bed when the curtains were opened and the covers pulled back.  I opened my eyes, moaned and shut them again.

"Ranger, it's seven o'clock."

"And I've already been running," he said with a smile.  "I thought we could grab breakfast and review Edwards' folder."

"Food?" I asked as I struggled into a sitting position.

"Get dressed, Babe," he ordered as he walked out of the room.

Forty-five minutes later, we were heading to the diner in Ranger's Bronco.

"Why are we doing this now?  I thought I had to wait for the bank heist, before I got paid."

Ranger cocked his head to the side.  "Clorinda and Alej have gone back to Miami, so I figured I'd help you out."

"It's an early payment, huh?"

"You've followed up on all of these leads?"  He wasn't going to answer me.

"Yes.  No luck."

"Right, so we start from the beginning and apply pressure again."

Joy.  My favourite pastime, applying pressure.

So, after breakfast, we drove to Edwards' pink apartment and knocked on the door.  There was no answer.  I could tell Ranger was considering pulling his pick out when I noticed smoke coming out from under the door.

"I'm faster at picking the lock," he said he had obviously read my mind wishing he'd force the door down.

He walked in and laughed. 

There was my skip, passed out in the armchair, a couple of empty rum bottles on the floor around him and a light cigarette on his jeans.  His whole right leg was in flames and, if we weren't quick, he'd be a human candle.

I grabbed a blanket that was on the other armchair and threw it on his leg, extinguishing the flames.

"Better call an ambulance."

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took Edwards away (under police supervision) to the hospital.  There was no way police would let him walk, because Edwards was responsible for starting several serious fires last night.  The little pyro had been busy.

Ranger was driving me back to my place, still in a light mood.

"It's not fair," I said with an _hmpf_.  "Why did if have to be unconscious the day you help?  Why couldn't he have done it when I first tried to get him?"

"Haven't you learnt, Babe?  Skips never do what you want them to do," Ranger said with a Ranger-smile.

I pulled up next to Ranger's Bronco.  I was a little late, but I didn't really care.  Tank's black van was parked on the other side of the car park.

Ranger acknowledged my presence with an eyebrow raise.  It was kind of disappointing; usually I get a Ranger-smile at the very least.  I guess he was mad at me.

We sat in silence until our meal arrived.  I ordered bacon and eggs.  I even had a juice, so that I could start my daily intake of fruit and vegetables.  I looked at Ranger's meal.  A fruit salad.  How un-American.

"You know you should eat protein.  You need carbs too."

He gave me a _shut up_ look.

"I was watching the Discovery Channel with Grandma and they were saying that proteins aid muscle repair."

"Cease and desist."  Special Forces, Ranger.

"You know, that's actually redundant?"

"What's wrong, Babe?"  He looked intently at me.

I shook my head and returned to my breakfast.  He continued to stare at me.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea.  I'm the bounty hunter from hell and you want to put me in a bank, which you know a mafia guy with a gun and possibly a bomb is going to rob! 

"I'm not trained for this sort of thing.  I'm trained for taste testing donuts.  Not talking my way out of a hostage situation.  You want to use me as bait.  Yeah, sure, been there, done that and got the t-shirt.  But DeChooch is different from a guy wanted for armed-robbery." 

"Feel better?" he asked when I stopped.  I nodded.  "I'll have you wired up, so I can talk you through it if I have to.  You'll have your gun and you'll be wearing Kevlar."  I must have looked surprised when he told me about the vest.  "You don't think I'd put you in there without protection, do you?"

I didn't say anything.  My food had lost its appeal.  But Ranger was still able to eat.

We payed the check and headed out to our cars and headed for the office.

"Where's Vinnie?" Ranger asked Connie as he shoved open the door.

"He hasn't come in yet."

Ranger nodded and I followed him into Vinnie's office.  I heard Connie gasp as Ranger shut the door behind me.

He dumped the bag of stuff he had been carrying on the desk and turned to me.  He was waiting for me to take my shirt off so he could attach the wire, but I couldn't move.

With a Ranger-smile, he pulled the hem of my top over my head.

"Once you pull over, I'm turning the wire on.  I do _not_ want you going in there until I give you the all clear.  Understood?"  I nodded.  He had just finished taping the wire to my body.  His hands were gentle.  If the circumstances were different, I think I would have enjoyed it.

He stood back and looked at me standing there in my jeans and bra with a wire taped to my chest.  He handed a Kevlar vest and this time I managed to do it myself.  Once that was strapped on, I grabbed my shirt and yanked it on.  I shot him an _I'm scared like hell_ look.

He placed a two-way earpiece in my hand and offered me a small smile. 

I was about to pull open the door, when Ranger grasped my wrist and pulled me against his body.  "I've got your back, Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled up at the far side of the bank's parking lot.  I checked my makeup in the mirror and my phone rang.

"Yo, Babe.  You're on."  Ranger hung up.

"You can hear me?" I wanted to be sure.  There was no way I hell I was going in there if I wasn't sure Ranger could hear me.

"Loud and clear," he replied.  I think he was smiling.

I walked into the bank and made myself look busy by filling in a deposit slip.  I didn't want to think how many of these I would have to fill in while I waited for Romano to arrive.

I gunshot caught my attention.

"Shit, Ranger, he's here."

"I know, Babe.  We saw him come in."

"Everybody lie down, face to the floor!" 

I really don't know why he said this, because everyone was already on the floor.  The two bank tellers, a couple of business guys and a mother and her son.

"I'm just going to withdraw some cash, then I'll be gone.  No one will trip the alarm.  No one will call the police.  If anyone looks up, I'll shoot them."  He fired another shot into the ceiling to make his point.

He looked at me.  I was the only one standing.

"Lie down."  I didn't move.  "Lie down, bitch!"  I hesitated.

"Don't do it, Babe."

"Who are you?" Romano asked.  "You're a fucking cop, aren't you?"

I shook my head.  "I work in an underwear shop."

He smiled one of those feral smiles that make the hair stand up on the back of your neck.  "Lie down, or I'll shoot you.  Pretty panties and all."

I just stood there.  I didn't know what to do or say.

No one said anything for what felt like minutes.

"Babe, cough if you're still there." 

I coughed. 

Romano made his way to where I was standing and shoved his gun into my face.  "I said lie down or I'll shoot."

"You don't want to do that."  I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Why not?"

"My brother is waiting for me outside.  My boyfriend is a cop," Ranger fed my lines to me.

Romano just sneered.

I heard Ranger's mobile ring, and new for a moment I'd be on my own.

"Why don't you let these people go?"  I couldn't believe it!  I was negotiating with a Mafia dude.  Me, Stephanie Plum, the bombshell bounty hunter!  "Look, I'm sure you can work something out with the cops if you just let these people go!"

"Think about it. If I let these hostages go, I have no bargaining chips."

"Take me."

"Babe, what are you thinking?"  Ranger was back.

"My boyfriend is vice.  He'll do almost anything to ensure my safety.  Let these people go, take me and I'm sure you can sort something out for my return."

I was insane.  I was just offering myself to an armed robber. 

Romano mumbled something about thirty down to ten.  He nodded reluctantly.

I heard three cars pull up at the same time and the doors slam shut.  Ranger's Merry Men.

"Alright, this is the plan.  This lovely lady is going to stay behind and be my accessory while the rest of you crawl to the door."

My cell phone rang before anyone could move.  Romano reached into my jeans pocket before I could.

"Hello… Yeah, she's here…  She's fine… Who is this?" he paused.  "I'll put her on.  It's Ricardo."  He handed the phone over.

"Ric?" I was too relieved to say anything else.

"You alright, Baby?  He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"I'm fine." 

"Good.  I heard gun shots."  He paused for a couple of seconds.  "Excluding yourself, how many hostages are in there?"

"It feels like I've been in here for seven years," I moaned.

"How many are injured?"

"None of this is making any sense, Ric."

 Romano started hissing things at me. 

"He says he wants to cut a deal."

"What's his deal?"

"What should have taken me ten minutes has tripled!"

"Baby, I can't do that."

"Ric, he has a gun to my head!"  I was panicking again.

"I'll do my best."

I passed this on to Romano.  He ripped the phone out of my hand, told Ranger we'd see him in ten and threw it across the room.

"Alright.  Do not look up and do not stand until you are across the road.  Get out!" he yelled as he let off another round.

Everyone started scrambling out as fast as they could.  Soon, I was the only one in the bank.

Six minutes later, Romano and I exited the bank.  He had his left arm wrapped around my throat and his right hand held the gun to my temple.  I was forced to carry the bag of cash.

I saw Ranger and started sobbing.  I took a step towards him, desperate to get away, but Romano tightened his grip.

"No one move until she's free," Ranger ordered his Men who were standing by their cars with their guns drawn.  "Baby, you still okay?"

I managed a nod.

"Alright, Romano, she's safe.  Let her go and we can talk."

Romano looked at Ranger's Men.  Ranger gestured to them to lose their guns. 

"I'll let her go on the count of five.  One… Two… Three…" He started shooting, using my body as a shield.        

Tank, being the brave or stupid man that he is, decided to take the shot.  The conditions were perfect.  Until Romano realised what he was doing and pulled me in the path of the round.  I screamed as Tank's bullet grazed my arm.  Romano returned fire, but his weapon jammed.  He threw me to the ground and took off.

Ranger caught me and held me close while Cal tackled him to the ground.

Ranger took me to the hospital for stitches then home.  My phone was ringing when we entered.

"Cupcake, you're alright?"

"Yeah, Joe, I'm fine."

"Whose idea was it to use you as bait?"

"Mine," I lied.

"You should have called the police.  I'm going to have to get a statement from you tomorrow."

"I know," I said, and then hung up.

Ranger was leaning against the kitchen bench, watching me.  I walked over to him and stood in his personal space, hoping he'd get the hint.  He did.  He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"I'm proud of you, Babe."  I smiled.  "You did well."

I smiled and moved closer.

"I'll stay if you want me to."

"No strings?"

"Everything has strings."  He must have felt sorry for me.  "I'll give you two options.  I stay until you're asleep – no strings.  Or, I'll stay until tomorrow – strings attached."

"What are the strings?"

"The usual."

I nodded and wrapped my good arm around his neck.  He carried me over to the couch and flicked on the TV.  I slid from the couch onto his lap.  Resting my head against he chest, I felt so safe.  I felt protected in his arms.  This wasn't wrong.  Joe and I weren't together anymore and Clorinda had gone back to Miami.  So, it didn't matter that I was falling asleep on Ranger's lap.

I woke early the next morning in my panties and tank top.  I supposed Ranger had stripped me off and tucked me in bed.  The sheets still smelt like him, so I knew that he had slept with me. 

I wandered into the bathroom, pulled my hair up in a ponytail and made my way out to the kitchen.  I stopped at the sight in front of me.

Ranger was pacing the length of the living room wearing only his black pants.  He smiled at me.  His phone rang and he answered it after the first ring.

"Yo, Tank."  He looked me up and down.  "She's fine.  Man, it's not your fault.  You had a clean shot.  You were right to take it." 

Tank said something, which caused Ranger to frown.  "I'll be there ASAP."  He hung up and turned to me.  "You'll be okay, won't you, Babe?"

"I'll just go down to the station and then I might go shopping."

Ranger grabbed my waist and pulled me to him so I could feel his whole body.  "Take it easy.  I may want to collect tonight."

I knew he was bluffing.  Last time I owed him, he made me wait for weeks.

I went down to the station and told Morelli everything.  Except for the part about Ranger imitating a cop and the part about wearing a wire.  The way I saw it was Ranger got his skip, the cops got Romano for attempted robbery, carrying without a license and kidnapping and I got to sleep with Ranger.

After that, I headed for Quaker Bridge Mall.  I was in Macy's when my phone rang.

"Steph, we're going out for dinner tonight.  You have to come."

"What's the occasion?" I asked Val.

"Albert and I've set a date.  It's our engagement dinner.  You can bring Joe, if you like."

I thanked her and hung up.  No, wasn't asking Joe.  I would have liked to take Ranger, but there was no way he'd agree.  All I needed a dress.  And shoes.  And underwear.  It was a truly glorious day because Macy's had fifteen per cent off everything.

I went home, showered, and did my hair and makeup.  The dress I bought today was tight and black with a scoop neckline to keep things interesting.  But not too interesting.

I arrived fifteen minutes late.  Everyone had started without me.

"Where's Joseph?" my mother asked.

"He couldn't make it."

Dinner was horrible.  I ordered steak and Angie spent the whole time telling me all about the hormones farmers pump into their cows.  By the time it arrived, I wasn't hungry.  I wanted to get drunk, but decided it was too much effort.

Nine-thirty, I shoved the key into my door.  I have Rex a piece of garlic bread I had taken from the restaurant and made my way to the bedroom.

I was pulling down my bed when I heard the sound of my locks being opened.  I grabbed my gun and made my way to investigate.  I stumbled a bit in my dress, which was around my ankles.

Ranger was sliding the locks back into place.  I stopped and swore.

He swallowed and said, "Babe," very thickly.

I just realised how this must have looked.  I was standing there, gun aimed, in a black push up bra, black g-string, black thigh high stockings with a lacy top and high heels.

"What's up?" I tried to ask calmly as I put the gun down.

"I was going to see if you wanted to join me on a job…"

"But?"

He didn't answer.  Instead, he grabbed his phone and punched in a number.

"Yo, Tank?  Steph needs my help with a takedown.  I want you in charge of the others."  He hung up.

"Why aren't you going?" I don't know why I bothered to ask.

"I decided that I want to collect."

"Tonight?"

He took a step towards me and kissed my lips.  Gently at first.  But then it turned passionate.  I moved to slip off my shoes and stockings, but he stopped me.

"No," he said as he kissed my neck.  "Leave them on."

He toed off his shoes and pulled off his gun belt and Kevlar.  He stripped the rest of the way.

As he pulled me against his naked body and unclipped my bra, my last logical thought was along the lines of loving mercenaries.  My panties slid down to the floor.  He sat down on the couch and pulled me on top of him.


End file.
